Ripper the Predator
History Ripper is a asura-born tiefling born into the Teln Mountains near to the Skull Mountain of Soalonth in a forest the dwarves of Anvildor only know as the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest was a forest nestled between tall craggy mountains in such a way that sunlight never pierced into the forested valley, the only trees living there being stunted and dark having adapted to feed off of darkness instead of sunlight, and blood instead of water. The Dark Forest was a place of eternal bloodshed and predatory madness, you either fought and ate others or were eaten. It was at this place that Ripper was brought after being born by an Asurendra Asura known as Ara'zhara. This dark forest was his own little project unknown to others, Inspired by the shengese custom of a Kodoku. He would take dark predatory beings from around the world and drop them in this forest in groups to see who would survive, after every certain number of cycles he would appear and force the survivor to enter the Skull Mountain of Soalonth in order to give them a trial to survive. None had to this day but Ara'zhara treated this as a pleasure of destroying worldly things and experiencing different life forms struggle for survival. Ripper was a child born of his own blood several generations past and he was interested how someone of his blood would fare in his game. Intending to save and then torture the child if he failed his noble heritage Ara'zhara threw him into the forest at the age of 6 when he was still a baby. Miraculously ripper survived, as he apparently had in fact gained a boon from his asuran blood. In the moments of survival he managed to dig into the dirt with his hands and kill his presence with a rare amount of insight for someone so young. He survived in the dirt eating the insects inside and growing, occasionally he would fight something weak on the surface and drag it back below into the soil to devour and grow stronger, occasionally he would have to hide from other creatures living in the earth. Over the years of surviving the Dark Forests trial Ripper began to change his very body with the environment. He could grow claws, horns, spikes, make weapons out of his arm as his body mutated and even gain the reflexes of the beasts he fought. He slowly became a wild beast, a predator that reveled in bloodshed. Ara'zhara was greatly excited by this fact, one of his own blood with the desire for destruction and battle senses that he wanted. He appeared in front of ripper intending to speak with him but was immediately attacked by a whip made of flesh, bone, and blood aiming to trip him so that he could go for his throat. Naturally he was too strong for ripper however and simply stepped on him, crushing his ribcage and displaying his dominance. He smiled evilly at ripper at his insolence, both excited about his sense for fighting as well as disappointed he couldn't tell the difference between the two's power. He raised him from the ground with a fist smirking even as ripper glared him down while his body mended itself, his eyes those of a beasts. "You are a good product, go, enter the world outside. You are too weak to do anything but survive in this forest. Go kill, eat, grow stronger. Then come back to me and serve" Ripper struggled to escape his grasp, growing teeth like a shark as he tried to bite the asura's hand but unable to. He was teleported to a mountain forest near a dwarven village. He was unsure where he was but he did what he always did. Stalk and kill. First it was the small animals around the cave he took as a base, he was amazed how weak the creatures were and took pleasure in stalking the creatures, making them afraid before swooping in for the kill. Then he discovered the village and targeted their livestock, slowly learning the dwarves behavior as he studied them before inevitably beginning to steal livestock in the blind spots of their patrols. Eventually even the dwarves themselves became victim, as one found him as he was pulling away a goat. Before he could call for help ripper had already jumped on him and shoved a blade made from his body into his flesh even as he bit his throat and tore it out. He then took the dwarfs form as his flesh warped, shoving the body into a bush nearby and walking off with his goat. The dwarves saw him as he escaped into the forest, but thought it was a dwarf. That is, until an adventurer suspected he was actually a doppleganger in the woods. A party was arranged by anvildorian order and he was captured as he tryed to stalk them in his forest. He had been surprised by their ability to sense him and taken out with magic before he could react. He was then taken back to the city of Anvildor as a prisoner and then researched for his unique ability to change his flesh. He became the Asura Project, a suicide squad type super soldier in training kept by Prince Kordle Wildbeard with a magical bomb implanted inside of him tied to Kordles Thoughts to blow him up should he become an issue. Appearance Rippers appearance is relatively normal in his base form, with short cut brown hair and blue eyes, his skin is pale and he wears clothes made to fit his shape changing in the future, researched and developed by anvildors craftsmen. It's reminiscent of a shirt covered by a sweatshirt with a hood which is then covered by a leather jacket and he likes to keep the hood of the sweatshirt up keeping his eyes out of view. He wears simple pants with this outfit though his appearance is liable to change if he decides using his ability's. He's been known to change how old he looks, how tall he is or how much he weighs, or even up to what race or gender he is. Personality Ripper is practically a beast, looking only to stalk and hunt his next prey he will be attracted to any movement around him even if he pretends he isn't sometimes. He is overly Sardonic and Sarcastic taking it upon himself to make fun of everyone he meets, and if this would provoke violence welcoming it openly with a wide grin full of sharps teeth like a sharks. He acts sulky when limited by those in control of him and equally as aggressive towards them with his words having learned to use even those as a weapon when he wants too. Aspirations Ripper looks to one day find the Dark Forest again and take his place as the top predator before moving forward onto the trials of the Skull Mountain of Soalonth, if he finds the asura that cast him away bonus points cause he's going to tear out his eyes and feed them to him. Current goals also include getting rid of the bomb inside of his body to allow him to act freely. Category:Timeline B Characters